


Reparatur und Erholung

by ai_chan666



Series: Tony baut einen Sohn [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, android!peter, creator!Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_chan666/pseuds/ai_chan666
Summary: Peter ist beschädigt, aber nicht panisch. Tony repariert ihn und ist es definitiv.





	Reparatur und Erholung

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repair and Recuperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267151) by [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets). 



> Dies ist eine genehmigte und offizielle Übersetzung. Die originale Geschichte stammt von der Autorin Footloose_Poets.  
> Natürlich liegen alle Rechte nicht bei mir und diese Übersetzung dient keinerlei kommerzieller Zwecke. Damit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei meiner ersten Übersetzung.

Peter braucht nur ein paar Minuten, um seinen Körper zu beurteilen: Der Bus, der auf ihm liegt hat sein linkes Bein ohne Reparaturmöglichkeiten zerquetscht, die Mobilität seines rechten Beines abgeschnitten und seine Kerntemperatur steigt nun höher und höher – und das ist nur der wirklich kritische Schaden. Er bemerkt wie die Bedrohung – das Monster, welches Brooklyn terrorisiert – sich die Straßen hinunter bewegt, während die Avengers versuchen, es an einen weniger besiedelten Ort zu treiben.

 _„Kleiner, bist du in Ordnung?“_ , sagt Tonys Stimme von Peters Kommunikationsleitung.

„Ich denke, ich werde den Rest des Kampfes wohl aussetzen müssen.“, antwortet er.

_„Schick mir einen Bericht.“_

Peter schickt ihn nicht. Tony tendiert dazu sich von umfangreichen Schadensberichten zu sehr ablenken zu lassen und das sollte definitiv nicht passieren, wenn er auf einer Mission ist.

 _„Spiderman, hörst du mich?“_ , drängt Tony. _„Peter-“_

„Mir geht es gut,“, sagt er schnell. „Du solltest New York retten-“

 _„FRIDAY, send‘ mir sofort seinen Diagnosebericht!“_ , grollt Tony.

Peter seufzt. Die Leitung bleibt stumm und er wartet.

_„Verdammt, Peter!“_

Das kommt jetzt überraschend. Gewöhnlich wird ihm nur Hausarrest aufgebrummt, wenn er Berichte zurückhält.

 _„Beweg dich nicht.“_ , schnappt Tony. _„Ich komme, um dich zu holen.“_

„Nein! Du musst das Echsenmonster aufhalten.“

_„Das Team kann das regeln.“_

„Was ist, wenn nicht? Du musst bleiben bis ihr es gestoppt habt.“

_„Wenn ich dich nicht zum Tower zurückbringe, wirst du überhitzen.“_

„Noch lange nicht.“, beharrt Peter. „Du hast einen Haufen Zeit.“

Er wartet auf eine Antwort.

 _„...Na schön,“_ , sagt Tony, jedoch nicht allzu glücklich klingend. _„Aber du wirst dich nicht einen einzigen Millimeter bewegen, hast du mich verstanden? Ich gebe FRIDAY die Berechtigung deine Systeme zu überschreiben, wenn du irgendetwas tust, was sie als unnötig für dein unmittelbares Überleben sieht.“_

„Das ist nicht fair-“

_„Argumentier nicht mit mir Peter, ich werde es tun.“_

Peter ist davon überzeugt und schließt die Leitung. Besiegt lässt er seinen Kopf auf das Pflaster fallen und wartet. Wenn er keine Angst hätte die Kontrolle zu verlieren, würde er den Bus mit Leichtigkeit von seinen Beinen heben. Stattdessen liegt er einfach nur da, in den Himmel über den Gebäudespitzen blickend und hoffend, dass keine Zivilisten vorbeikommen würden bevor Tony kommt. Es würde schwierig werden zu erklären, warum Spiderman nicht vor Qualen schluchzte oder ohnmächtig von den Schmerzen seiner komplett zerquetschten Beine war.

Es vergehen achtzehn Minuten und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden bis Iron Man auftaucht und Peter verbringt die Zeit damit sich den Kampf vorzustellen, den er gerade verpasst und regelmäßig seine steigende Temperatur zu messen. Tony landet neben ihm. Sein Visier öffnet sich und enthüllt ein viel zu besorgtes Gesicht.

“Geht es dir gut Kleiner?”, fragt er, während seine Augen zwischen Peter und dem Bus der ihn festhält hin und her huschen.

“Mir gehts super.”, erklärt Peter ihm.

Warum ist er immer so besorgt? FRIDAY hat ihm definitiv regelmäßige Updates gegeben und er sollte wissen, dass Peter perfekt funktioniert.

Nun ja zumindest das meiste von ihm.

Tony beginnt den Bus von Peter zu heben. Sein Gewicht bewegt sich gefährlich nahe an der Kapazität des Anzugs, aber technische Limits bedeuten Tony Stark wenig, wenn es um seinen Anzug geht. Das Fahrzeug ist schnell aus dem Weg geräumt und Tony ist an Peters Seite, um den Schaden zu inspektieren.

Sein linkes Bein ist plattgedrückt und in die falsche Richtung gebogen. Die Gelenke sind so stark zusammengedrückt, dass keine Bewegung mehr möglich ist. Seinem rechten Bein ist es da schon besser ergangen. Der eigentliche Schaden konzentriert sich auf seinen Oberschenkel, wo der Bus mehrere Anschlüsse abgeschnitten hat; das Bein an sich ist weitestgehend reparabel. Das zentrale Kühlsystem - und das meiste vom Brustkorb, der sich darum befand - allerdings nicht und überall dringt Kühlflüssigkeit aus den defekten Leitungen.  
“Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.”, versucht Peter die Situation zu retten.

“Nicht reden. Nicht einmal denken, wenn es ein wenig hilft.” Tony wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner KI zu. “FRIDAY, bereite meine Werkstatt für Peter vor. Ich will das sofort reparieren.”

Vorsichtig hebt er Peter auf seine Arme und sie fliegen davon. Per Luft ist es zum Tower nur ein kurzer Weg und sobald Tony auf dem Heliplatz landet, läuft er auch schon zum Fahrstuhl. Kühlflüssigkeit tropft in einer Spur hinter ihnen her, aber Peter ist der Einzige, dem dies auffällt.

“FRIDAY, meine Werkstatt - jetzt.”, schnappt er, obwohl der Fahrstuhl sich bewegt sobald sie einsteigen.

“Natürlich Boss.”, antwortet sie trotzdem.

“Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen, Kleiner.”, erklärt Tony Peter.

“Ich weiß.”, sagt er, seine Maske abnehmend.

“Deine Schaltungen sind nicht angebrannt also ist es eine einfache Reparatur.”

“Genau.”

“Selbstverständlich ist dein linkes Bein so gut wie hinüber, aber ich habe schon einen Ersatz dafür und dein rechtes Bein geht schnell - aber dein Kühlsystem kommt zuerst.”

“Äh-huh.”

“Da ist natürlich noch mehr, aber wenn nicht mehr die Gefahr besteht, dass du überhitzt, können wir uns Zeit nehmen um-”

_“Dad.”_

Das lässt Tony augenblicklich verstummen - tut es immer.

“Es ist in Ordnung.”, sagt Peter. “Ich bin erst bei 378 Kelvin. Eine Abschaltung erfolgt erst bei 383.”

“Ich weiß, aber-”

“Und ich habe eh meine Failsafes,”, erklärt Peter weiter. “Ich werde schon nicht gehen.”

Auf einmal hört man ein Klick von seiner Brust. Tony runzelt anklagend die Stirn.

“Was war das?”, fragt er.

“Ähm,” Peter schneidet eine Grimasse. “Meine Arme haben sich deaktiviert.”

Tonys Gesicht erbleicht.

“Nur, weil ich sie nicht brauche!”, fügt Peter schnell hinzu. “Ich schalte nur alles ab, was ich nicht brauche, während du mich reparierst.”

“Hör bitte einfach auf zu reden.”

Der Fahrstuhl erreicht die Werkstatt und Tony ist ausgestiegen sowie die Türen sich öffnen. Peters Halterung ist vorbereitet und keine Zeit wird verschwendet während er angeschlossen wird.

“FRIDAY, mach einen vollständigen Diagnosebericht von Peter und überwach seine Temperatur, während ich arbeite.”, weist Tony an, dabei steigt er aus seinem Anzug und nimmt den Schaden des Brustkorbs - und des Kühlsystems - genauer unter die Lupe.

“Du hast da wirklich erstklassige Arbeit geleistet, Kleiner.”, sagt Tony grimmig. “Das ist absolutes Chaos.”

“Sorry.”, murmelt Peter.

Er meint es auch so. Er ist sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, warum der Mann sich überhaupt so aufregt, natürlich verstand er, dass es seine Schuld war, aber Tony braucht diesen Stress nicht.

“Dir braucht es nicht leid tun, getroffen worden zu sein.” Ein Seufzen entflüchtet Tony, als er ein Paar Schweißerhandschuhe anzieht. “Ich _schätze_ es muss dir nicht einmal leid tun, mir einen halben Herzinfarkt gegeben zu haben. Aber dir sollte es leid tun, dass du Berichte zurückgehalten hast. Das läuft auf gar keinen Fall.”

“Ich hab es nur getan, weil du immer so eine große-”

“Wir werden jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich muss mich konzentrieren.”

Viele ihrer Konflikte enden so. Tony zieht seinen Schweißerhelm über sein Gesicht und macht sich mit einem Lichtbogenschweißgerät an die Arbeit. Er arbeitet in fast völliger Stille. Peter würde gerne zu sehen - er schaut gerne zu, wenn Tony arbeitet, selbst wenn er an ihm werkelt - aber sein Kopf ist an der Halterung festgemacht, sodass FRIDAY einen direkten Link zu seinen Systemen hat, falls er überhitzen sollte.

 _So_ übervorbereitet.

Tony verbringt ganze zwei Stunden damit, das Kühlsystem wieder voll funktionstüchtig zu machen und er ist daraufhin sichtbar erleichtert. Der Stress scheint seinen Tribut gefordert zu haben, denn Müdigkeit ziert seine Züge. Peter sagt ihm, er sollte sich etwas Ruhe gönnen und ihn morgen fertigstellen, aber er lehnt ab und das ist keine Überraschung; Tony bringt Peters Reparaturen niemals halb zu Ende.

“Es kommt mir nicht richtig vor mein Kind über Nacht in einer Halterung in meiner Werkstatt zu lassen.”, sagt er. “Ich weiß auch nicht wieso.”

“Ich bin ein Roboter.”, weist Peter hin. “Es stört mich nicht aufrecht zu schlafen.”  
“Du bist ein _Androide._ ”, korrigiert Tony ihn. “Und mich stört es irgendwie.”

“Aber du bist müde.”

Tony hat bereits seine Maske wieder aufgezogen und will gerade mit Schweißen anfangen, aber bei Peters Protest streift er sie erneut ab und blickt ihn misstrauisch an.

“Warum machst du das immer?”, fragt er.

Mit ernsthafter Verwirrung hebt Peter seinen Kopf. “Was?”

“Du versuchst mich davon abzuhalten, dich zu reparieren.”

“Nein, versuche ich nicht.”

“Du hast es _gerade eben_ getan Peter.”, sagt Tony streng. “Du hast mich schon achtzehn Stunden am Stück in der Werkstatt gesehen - _sogar mehr_ \- und du hast nie etwas gesagt. Aber, wenn ich ein paar Stunden aufbleiben will, um deine Kampfschäden zu reparieren bist du über meine Müdigkeit besorgt?”

Peter blinzelt mehrere Male; es ist Teil seiner emotionalen Programmierung unbewusste Reaktionen zu unerwarteten Informationen zu haben. Er analysiert seine Gedanken und macht erneut auf das eigentliche Thema aufmerksam.

“Du bist so besorgt, wenn ich beschädigt werde.”.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkommt Tony. Peter kann nicht ausmachen ob es ein trauriges oder verwirrtes Seufzen war.

“Ein kaputtes Kühlsystem ist ernst.”, sagt er leise. “Wenn du überhitzt, könntest du Daten verlieren. Ich könnte _dich_ verlieren.”

“Aber all meine Daten haben Backups.”, sagt Peter eindringlich. “Du hast meinen Speicher in ungefähr fünfzig verschiedenen Orten.”

Das sollte Tony beruhigen, aber es scheint nicht zu klappen. Sein Stirnrunzeln ist nur tiefer und Peter kann immer noch nicht verstehen, was er fühlt.

“Es ist nicht so…” Er bricht ab und schüttelt seinen Kopf. “Lass mich dich einfach in Ordnung bringen.”

Er zieht seine Maske wieder auf und beendet die Diskussion. Erneut wird in Stille gearbeitet aber während es zuvor eine Stille der Konzentration war, ist diese… anders. Es macht Peter ein bisschen traurig, aber er weiß nicht was er sagen sollte oder ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte.

Tony ist langsam und sorgfältig bei seinen Reparaturen. Er achtet sehr auf Details und kalibriert alles mehrmals bevor er zufrieden ist. Peter ist mehr als sechs Stunden in der Halterung - eine lange Zeit für Tony Stark - aber er wollte es gründlich machen.

Als Peter von seiner Halterung befreit wird, wickelt er seine Arme um Tonys Körper und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Jeder seiner Sensoren läuft auf Hochtouren, sowie sie ihren Schöpfer erkennen. Tonys Herzschlag klingt gleichmäßig, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich bei jedem Atemzug und er fühlt sich warm an Peters Körper an. Die absolute Gewissheit, die Peter bei so einer umfangreichen Analyse hat, gibt ihm etwas Sicheres und Beruhigendes. Tony erwidert die Umarmung; seine Arme umfassen Peters Schultern und eine Hand findet ihren Weg zu seinen Haaren. Es ist eine engere Umarmung als normalerweise und es fühlt sich so an als würde Tony eine eigene Analyse von seiner Schöpfung machen.

“Du bist wichtig, alles klar?”, erklärt Tony ihm mit leiser Stimme. “Ich würde… Ich könnte dich nie ersetzen.”

Peter weiß, dass das nicht ganz wahr ist - es gibt äußerst genau Blaupausen und Terabytes an Backup-Daten für genau diesen Fall - aber das ist es nicht, was Tony meint.

“Es tut mir leid, Dad.”

Tony antwortet nicht, aber seine Umarmung wird ein kleines bisschen enger. Es fühlt sich wie eine lange Zeit an, in der sie einfach so verbleiben. Peters innere Uhr weiß genau wie lang, aber er kümmert sich nicht um die Zahlen; er nutzt seine komplette Rechenleistung, um sich auf Tony und seine Umarmung zu konzentrieren..

Schlussendlich gibt Tony Peter einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken und zieht sich zurück.

“Alles klar Nummer Fünf.” Er seufzt. “Ab ins Bett.”

Jetzt, wo er Peter aus der Werkstatt und zum Fahrstuhl führt und er sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit fokussiert, wird klar, dass die Müdigkeit ihn vollkommen ausgelaugt hat. Sie reden nicht ein Wort, während sie zu ihrem Flur hochfahren. In Peters Schlafzimmer angekommen murmelt Tony ein leises “Gute Nacht” und wendet sich in Richtung seines eigenen Raumes.

“Tony?”

Der Mann hält inner und dreht sich um, eine Augenbraue abwartend nach oben gezogen. Peter hat Fragen - _Warum Schlaf aufopfern nur, um mich früher zu reparieren? Warum ist meine Hardware so wichtig? Warum bist du so vorsichtig, wenn ich doch ersetzbar bin?_ \- aber Tonys schleppender Gang ist ihm nicht entgangen und er entscheidet heute genug der Zeit seines Schöpfers beansprucht zu haben.

“Danke, dass du mich wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast.”

Falls Tony ein Zögern bemerkt hat, sagt er nichts dazu. Seine Mundwinkel bewegen sich nach oben und er schnauft, offenbar amüsiert.

“Ich werde dich immer in Ordnung bringen, Peter.”

Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Behauptung, aber Tonys Körpersprache deutet absolute Ehrlichkeit an und in diesem Augenblick glaubt Peter ihm voll und ganz.

“Habe ich Hausarrest?”

“Hmm.” In gespielter Überlegung verzieht Tony sein Gesicht. “Wann habe ich dir das letzte Mal Hausarrest gegeben?”

Peter weiß, wohin das hier führt und er bereut seine Frage sofort. “Vor fünf Wochen. Für zwei Tage.”

Nur in seinem Zimmer und das ohne Internet oder Fernsehen ist das eine sehr lange Zeit für einen Supercomputer wie ihn. Selbst FRIDAY hatte die Anweisungen erhalten sich nicht unnötig mit Peter zu befassen. Tony hatte darauf bestanden, dass es die perfekte Bestrafung für jemanden war, der nach der Ausgangssperre von seinen Patrouillen zurückkehrte; und das zwei Mal in einer Woche.

Voller Elend sacken Peters Schultern nach unten. 

“Entschuldige, Astro.” Tony zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ich muss ein verantwortungsvoller Vater sein und das heißt ich muss sicher gehen, dass du nicht verzogen wirst. Nur ein Tag dieses Mal.”, fügt er hinzu

Peter nickt. Er sollte kriegen, was er kann.

“Jetzt aber wirklich gute Nacht.”

“Gute Nacht, Dad.”


End file.
